ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Criando Asas Para Voar! Parte 02
Enquanto isso no telhado de um dos prédios de Tóquio, surgia uma sombra que logo revelava - se ser Ryo, que cruzava os braços e dizia sorrindo: Ryo: Então finalmente chegou a vez de Shiro....sera interessante.... Enquanto isso na Sala de Aula do 1º Ano... Shiro: Pronto Professora, Resolve a Conta de Matemática! Professora: Excelente Shiro, Por Favor Sente - se. Shiro: Sim. Logo Shiro Sentava - se em sua carteira, enquanto isso na Janela da sala, sem que ninguem notasse, Ryo estava de ponta - cabeça observando Shiro, enquanto seus pés estavam grudados no telhado da escola, Ryo olhava Shiro atentamente e pensava: "Sera esse garoto, o Humano - Celeste que disseram..., tenho que ficar de olho" após pensar isso, Shiro acaba virando de frente pra janela e sem notar Ryo quase é visto, então Rapidamente Ryo faz um estranho movimento com as mãos e some dali, apareçendo em cima do telhado da escola, assim Ryo suspirando diz: Ryo: Porcaria, Quase que ele me viu..., mesmo assim, ele não vai ser tão forte quanto eu..., jamais! Logo após ter dito tais palavras Ryo desapareçia deixando apenas um rastro de poeira negra... Enquanto isso na Sala de Shiro, a Professora revela aos Alunos que entraram 03 Alunos Novos.... Professora: Classe Atenção!!!!!!!!! acabam de entrar 03 alunos novos no colégio! por favor entrem! Após a Professora falar, os alunos entravam, sendo eles: Um Menino e Duas Meninas, logo então a professora apresentava os alunos novos começando da direita para a esquerda... Professora: Esta Primeira Aluna é Hikari Daruki, é filha do Diretor das Empresas Daruki Logo a Jovem de Cabelos Roxos Acenava dizendo: Olá! Em Seguida a Professora apresentou o Segundo Aluno novo: Len Madayo, que se apresentou acenando e dizendo baixinho: Oi... E Por ultimo a Professora Apresentou a Ultima Aluna... Professora: e por fim, essa é Kasumi Shimura... A Jovem acenava alegremente, demonstrando ser muito empolgada e dizia: Ola Pessoal! Após as apresentações todos se sentaram e continuaram a Aula, depois de alguns minutos o Sinal toca e a aula acaba.... *Sinal: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Todos se Levantavam e ião embora para casa, Shiro foi embora com seu melhor amigo Ness, pois Ness iria dormir na casa de Shiro, mas enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade, na Escuridão da Noite, Hikari ia para casa quando de uma poeira negra surge Ryo que dizia: Ryo: Olá Musubi.... Hikari se virava para trás encarando Ryo e dizendo: Hikari: O Que Faz Aqui Satoru? Ambos chamavam - se um ao outro de outros nomes, porém ambos se entendiam, o que deixaria qualquer um confuso, e então Ryo respondia a pergunta de Hikari: Ryo: Estou de olho no garoto novo......assim como você.... Hikari então com uma cara rigida disse a Ryo: Hikari: Satoru, não vai impedir o desempenho dele vai? Ryo sorriu ironicamente e disse: Ryo: Dessa vez não Musubi, quero ver até onde ele vai, além do mais falta pouco para os Demônios escaparem... Hikari brava disse a ele: Hikari: Satoru! depois de mais de 2000 Anos você continua tentando mostrar que é mais forte que todos?! não seja Tolo! Ryo riu e rapidamente desapareçeu, mas antes que pudesse sumir totalmente, disse: Ryo: é o que veremos Musubi..... e Assim Hikari partia para casa, enquanto isso na casa de Shiro, Shiro tinha uma leve dor de cabeça, e seu amigo Ness Perguntava:Nes Ness: Tudo Bem Shiro? Shiro levantava e calmamente dizia: Shiro: Nada, to bem... Então Shiro e Ness vão dormir, enquanto isso no Telhado de Shiro, Ryo esta sentado na Laje e pensa: " Sera ele mais poderoso do que eu....não vou deixar!" e assim Ryo some na escuridão da Noite, deixando um grande mistério a respeito de suas motivações e um mistério maior ainda sobre aqueles Nomes que ele e Hikari se chamavam...... Continuam.....